


Greatest Victory

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream catalogues his victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



There had been his appointment to the Science Academy. There had been that moment Skyfire agreed to be his partner. His ascendancy to Air Lord, the destruction of Tarn, beating out all other Seekers to lead them for the Decepticon movement... all of those ranked high on his list of favorite victories.

But, there was nothing that tasted as sweet as this moment, consigning Megatron to the depths of space. He had outlasted the tyrant, and was now in a key moment to have his final victory!

++++

Perhaps he'd been hasty, to presume that was his moment of true victory. Now, overcoming deactivation itself, certainly trumped it. And he had done it as himself, not as a recycled tin-plate dictator!


End file.
